kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bacon
Bacon is the main protagonist of the Kavra series who appears, either as a cameo or a major character, throughout the series. At some point, he received the Bacon's Staff which he then used to his advantage by cursing or killing people whom he felt has evil qualities. Storyline Background ''' Much of Bacon’s background is shrouded in mystery, but he is most possibly an orphan, as he received a staff at a young age from Ocra's Orphanage. BULLY '''Mugged by Red Dress Girl During BULLY, Bacon is briefly seen where he requests to “team” with Red Dress Girl, Noob, Blue Boy and Unnamed Prisoner, who have just escaped Prison. Red Dress Girl responds by tearing off his clothes and mocking him, before giving his clothes to Noob. Bacon stares at them, before crying in a childish manner while running off. THE QUEEN (series) Upon murdering Victim Girl in her own home, a group of police officers infiltrate the house and prepare to arrest Red Dress Girl. As she hides behind a wall, Bacon is revealed to be next to her. As Bacon asks if she ”wants to team”, Red Dress Girl accepts, due to the will of escaping certain imprisonment. Bacon and Red Dress Girl then teleport to am unnamed medieval city, but in doing so Bacon accidentally teleports Unnamed Police Officer with him. The Police Officer is killed, while Bacon flees after spotting midieval guards arriving towards him He later reappears to check on RDG, who has murdered the King to seize the power for herself. RDG demands that Bacon resurrect Noob who was previously murdered by Crybaby. In the process of doing so, Bacon also teleports all of RDG’s past victims, including Blue Boy, Sia, Sia's Minions, Lavender, Crybaby and Victim Girl. RDG angrily locks Bacon in the dungeons. After RDG is overthrown by the King, Bacon requests to team with her and Noob. RDG angrily states that she has no time for his ‘nonsense’, but remembers that Bacon has the Bacon's Staff. Bacon agrees to help, on the condition that he gets his clothes back. RDG accepts, and forces Noob to give him his shirt, trousers and sneakers. A pleased Bacon then uses his staff to trigger an explosion, releasing him from the prison and he also released everyone else. The group head upstairs, where Bacon explodes the King and injures Bianca. RDG then smashes Bianca’s head in with the Ban Hammer, before heading outside. As the group stay in a cottage and celebrate, RDG struggles to celebrate alongside them, Noob believes that the Immortality Necklace is the cause of it and takes it off her. The wounds that RDG received while wielding the necklace start affecting her, but Bacon saves her from certain death by destroying staff with the Ban Hammer. Bacon later accompanied RDG and Noob to their house, before waving goodbye and teleporting away. SCHOOL TRAGEDY After he teleports away from Red Dress Girl and Noob, Bacon teleports to the school, in the process of doing so, he resurrects Meatball, who has been a victim of manslaughter, at the hands of Kendall, Megan and Bethany. Bacon is immediately popular with most of his class mates, and his charming smile gains him a good first impression on Principal. As he has lunch with Meatball and her friend, Chloe, he gives a magical mirror to Meatball, who holds it up To Bacon, and Bacon gains the ability to speak. Markus and Jay invite him to sit with them, but Meatball claims that Bacon is with her. Kendall, who is evidently angered at Bacon’s increasing popularity, breaks into her father’s vault and confronts Bacon, as he eats. As she taunts Meatball, Bacon removes his staff, but Kendall snatches it. Kendall then sends a killing curse towards Bacon, but Meatball jumps in front of Bacon before he can take the blow, sacrificing herself for Bacon. Kendall then wishes that Bacon would never ever come back to the school, teleporting Bacon in a meadow, but the process allowed Bacon to receive his staff which he uses to unsuccessfully resurrect Meatball. BACON'S ADVENTURE Shortly after Meatball’s death, Bacon buries her corpse and attends a private funeral for her. Bacon then decides to energise his staff, and visits Red Dress Girl, who is now married to Noob, rules over the Kingdom, and has a daughter, Noobetta. Red Dress Girl greets Bacon and expresses surprise at his ability to speak. As Bacon explains his dilemma, RDG decides to send Noobetta to accompany Bacon on his ‘adventure‘. RDG explains that the Wild Witch, her current nemesis whom she wishes to keep alive in hopes she can give her potions, may have knowledge on his staff. As Noobetta and Bacon head over to the hut the Wild Witch, Bacon engages her in a small conversation, where Noobetta asks how he met her mother, to which Bacon explains that she initially made him cry, but that she is now one of his closest friends. After finally reaching the Wild Witch’s Hut, Wild Witch mistakes Noobetta for RDG and shrinks Bacon and Noobetta before placing them in a small cage. Later, as Wild Witch is freed from paralysis inflicted into her by RDG who demands potions from her, she frees Noobetta and Bacon and prepares to torture them, but Bacon uses the last of his staff’s strength to blast Wild Witch back. Wild Witch claims that the staff is not of this world, and so she cannot fix it. She, quite rightly, deduces that the staff isn’t truly Bacon’s, a shocked Bacon demands how she knows that, but before she can reply Noobetta then freezes her, surprising Bacon who notices the passed down instability from RDG. The two decide to locate the now destroyed Immortality Necklace in a museum, where the Museum Director explains that he found it by luck, and that it is no longer on use. Bacon unwillingly teleports him and the necklace to open grasslands, angering the Director who threatens to call the police, but before he can do so he is possessed by Wild Witch who has broken free from the free charm. In the body of the Director, she mocks Noobetta and stabs her on the chest, despite Noobetta claiming she is not truly RDG. Wild Witch then disposes of the Director, while Bacon desperately tries to power his staff and resurrect Noobetta, both to no avail. The magical spirit Eliza, the person who was revealed to be powering the staff, finally breaks free. Eliza explains she has been inside the staff for years, and that a group of scientists, from Orphanage (series) had sucked her spirit into the staff. Eliza then powers the necklace, and uses it to resurrect Noobetta, but says to the shocked Bacon that he will help her, or she will execute both of them. Meanwhile, at the organisation who sponsored the ’death’ of Eliza, two scientists prepare to arrest Eliza. Eliza fails to seduce Bacon into killing the scientists, and is captured while trying to flee. Noobetta suggests to Bacon that they should rescue Eliza. As Noobetta and Bacon look for Eliza, they find a cave, and Noobetta immediately deduces that it will lead to the lab, surprising Bacon. As they make there way in, Bacon suggests knocking two of the computer scientists out, but Noobetta snaps their necks with her Immortality Necklace and then orders Bacon to get into the male’s clothes. She then vaporises their bodies, but as she does so the Director immediately arrives and orders them to get back to work, due to the alarm, she demands to know if anyone has broken in but Bacon says that he cannot find traces, causing the Director to call him ”useless”. Noobetta then decides to leave to see if she can find anything, while Bacon stays behind to keep watch. Bacon is exposed by another Scientist, and the Director threatens to extract Bacon’s memories unless he tells them everything knows about Eliza. Though Bacon initially refuses, he is gives several electric shocks and the information is tortured out of him. A now blood stained Bacon is forcibly taken to the house of Victim Girl, Lavender and Blue Boy, where he bears witness to the Director using a different staff to deflect the magic of Eliza and Evan, before placing them in a power extracting machine. As Red Dress Girl and Noob enter to find Noobetta, they free her from the machine. Poppy then possesses Evan and kicks the Director to an oven, which RDG turns on to burn the Director to death. Poppy then frees Bacon by telekinetically smashing the police officer’s heads against the wall. Bacon then approaches Poppy in amazement and says that she saved him, before he asks if they ‘wanna team’. Eliza tests her powers on Bacon and everyone else present by briefly seducing them, and confirms that her powers have worked. The scientists prepare to nuke the supernaturals, but Eliza and Evan brainwash them to release them. Deducing that it is all over, Eliza, Evan, Bacon, Noobetta, RDG and Noob go back to RDG’s house. Noobetta thanks Bacon for the adventure and thanks Eliza for saving her. Eliza then teleports Evan and Bacon to the open, where Eliza thanks Bacon for taking care of her. Eliza then asks Bacon to turn around, having resurrected Meatball, and as Bacon does so, he is elated to find Meatball alive. Bacon says that he missed Meatball a lot, to which Meatball replies they should go on an adventure. As Bacon agrees, he smiles and turns to thank Eliza, only to realise she is gone. An indifferent Bacon then embarks on a journey with Meatball. In Music Videos Galantis: No Money Bacon is first introduced as a new student. When Bully 1, Bully 2 and Bully 3 demand his dinner money, Bacon simply asks if they ”wanna team”. The Male Student explains that he is new, though the Bullies taunt Bacon before leaving. Later, when the bullies begin violently abusing Victim Boy, by repeatedly bruising him and then laughing as he cowers in fear, Bacon arrives and throws a sword at Bully 1, surprising the other bullies as he was killed by an apparent noob. Personality Bacon is shown to be an apparently innocent, kind, and forgiving individual. He pickup like, “wanna team” is a display of his friendliness and will to befriend everyone that comes in his way. He has a generally pleasant nature, and a charismatic charm that makes him so likeable. Bacon is intelligent, as portrayed where he immediately rescues RDG from the Immortality Necklace. It is revealed as the series Kavra goes on, that he has a dark past, and his emotional attachment to his friends often turns him to tears when they die. During BULLY, he appears to be a halfwit, but displayed signs of intelligence throughout THE QUEEN. Despite the fact that Bacon is willing to befriend anyone, good or bad, he takes the good side, as he resurrects all of RDG’s past victims. Bacon is shown to be increasingly charismatic throughout “School Tragedy”, with his warm smile that makes most people in his class happy. Bacon has a dark side however, as he enjoys watching the “Wild Witch“ suffer, but he is not at all violent or aggressive. In various music videos, Bacon has murdered bullies, which possibly indicates that he has no values on the human life, through throughout Kavra he is shown to care about other people. Appearance Bacon has the default Roblox look, he has hair with strands that resemble Bacon, a default Roblox skin tone, with a motorcycle shirt, on top of which is a black jacket. He has dark jeans, and sneakers with laces. Bacon‘s facial expression is a charming and innocent one, in the shape of an open smile. When his clothes were taken from him, he had a vest and pants, and no shoes. Gadgets Bacon's Staff Ban Hammer Talking Mirror Trivia .Bacon’s pickup line, “wanna team”, has become popular around Roblox. .Bacon is considered to be the mascot of the Kavra Series. .Bacon is the only character from the series who makes an appearance in Kavra’s related music videos. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Males Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:SCHOOL TRAGEDY Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:Orphanage Category:Galantis No Money